destinyofthefatedfandomcom-20200213-history
UCC Baraz Tuskbane
Archive Baraz Tuskbane Name: Baraz Tuskbane Race: Orc Class: Warrior Age: 19 (believes he is 14) History: "Raised in the high dusty mountains on a small island of off Norrik, there lived the Tuskbane Tribe. Distinguished from over Orcs by there hate of fighting, these Orcs do still hate the 'hummie' races. It is said they were once enemies off the trolls of the region. After years, the friendships with the Trolls have begun to bring them to the region of Norrik, where there are more of there Orc and Troll brethren. At the age of ten, Baraz Tuskbane was sentenced to exile for breaking one of the most highly enforced laws. Do not provoke the Cave Trolls. Baraz, sentenced, was sent off of Norrik, back to the dusty island his people originated from. All he had left from his family was an axe hilt, a small eagle feather necklace, and a small book of lore. Baraz was taught strictly in the schools there. He failed all classes, givin' beatings less then 1 hour apart several times a day. His foster "family" knew off the beating, and helped it. Baraz would go to school with a black eye, and come back with a bloodied face. When he reached 14, the year of the Tuskbane write of passing, there were three tests. One, convince the Scholar to let you past. Two, pass the sleeping cave trolls. Three, live. Baraz failed the first test. He decided the Scholar was a slave lord from the schools and hurled him into the wall. Then he just kept walking. Cave Trolls? He walked in, and stamped on the leaders skull. With the boots he was given, the trolls head was crushed. The surrounding ones attacked, but were soon annoyed by the scholar from the first task. They left Baraz to pass, and come out of the tunnel on the other side. Well, Baraz did pass the third test. But he horribly failed the other two. He was thought a bad influence to all, and sentenced back to the icy regions of the northern part the mountains. He still had his own belongings, the lore book, necklace, and hilt. He began to ponder over the stories off what he had done. They were all foolish wife tales! He had never crushed in a cave trolls head, he had never went to school with a black eye, and came back with a bloodied face . . . Or had he . . . The fact was, Baraz was going insane. He simply didn't know what he had done and what he hadn't done. He wondered if he was really exiled from Norrik. He decided to put the theory he had - that he wasn't, too the test . . . " Example Scenario: "Oi, hoy, oi, hoy . . . " The sailors rustled. Can't they just let me rest? Or, do I even want to rest? I don't know . . . What am I talking about, am I here? Are we there? Who's we? Quite frankly, w--- Oh, nevermind. This is confusing. It's even more confusing because I don't rember what's confusing. Am I paranoid? What does paranoid even me? Gah, this can wait till later." The old coot laying infront of the sailor, and yawned. It was an orc. It's eyes flared a bright blue. He grunted, and yelled at the sailor, "What do you want, hummie! I only was getting up!" He started punching the air. "S-Ser, please s-stop..." The sailor, muttered. "NO! You evil! YOU BAD!" He crawled back. "P-Please, s-stop..." "NO!" He pulled the huge handle down, as if it were a club. The sailor jumed, and started running. He cocked his head, and roared with laughter. "You stupid, teeheehee!" The sailor stopped dead. "Huh, what...?" He muttered. That dilusinol old bastardo of a orc. Personality: "He is awkward around other people, often imagining whole portions of conversations. He is near-completely insane, and is extremely dillusional, often experiencing visual hallucinations. In battle doesn't move on from a foe until their corpse is little more than a loose collection of bone and flesh." Dragon's Will Category:User Created Content